1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanding tools and, more specifically, to a sanding block holder incorporating locking tabs used to lock the removable side wall into a compressing state upon the sanding block. To release compression on the sponge, the tab is simply pushed inward and the removable side wall is then pulled out. Additionally a track with a sliding tab are fabricated to work in cooperation with the handle base and locking tab to provide stability to the removable side wall while sliding into place.
During installation the sanding block is pressed in-between the locking tabs, handle base and removable side wall wherethen the removable side wall is pressed into place inside of the handle base where it then may be adjusted and compressed into a tab locking position of sufficient compression whereby the sanding blocks unsupported side portions flare out to and extent exceeding the handle base's outside perimeter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other holder device designed for tools. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,192 issued to Severns on Jul. 15, 1924.
Another patent was issued to Ames on Jun. 21, 1955 as .U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,059. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,213 was issued to Tobey on Jun. 22, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 15, 1983 to Burns as U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,700.
Another patent was issued to Dicke on Oct. 9, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,317. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,807 was issued to Gupton on Jan. 19, 1993. Another was issued to Milkie on Sep. 21, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,797 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 5, 1999 to Letts as U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,505.
Another patent was issued to Montross on Sep. 12, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,999. Yet another Canadian Patent No. CA683644 was issued to Hoveland on Apr. 7, 1964 and still yet another was published on Jan. 25, 1995 to Cheney et al. as European Patent Application No. EP0635335.